Rampage
by LovingTheSilence33196
Summary: My first DirkxJake story. AU. ...rated M for later chapters. :) guy on guy, read at your own risk. Read and review, thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Dirk and Jake story I've ever written, and I was listening to Skrillex and decided to put it up. Sorry if some stuff is wrong! It's an AU so...yeah. ****  
**

**Enjoy ◥▶◂◤  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOMESTUCK.  
**

Dirk rises to his feet, his shoulders heavy and his head pounding. _You're losing quite a bit of blood. _Dirk shakes off the voice and staggers forth ignoring the pain in his side from his fractured ribs. _Dirk, you don't have to go through with this on your own, back up is on it's way. _A loud roar takes his attention away from the voice in his ear bud. The beast towering over him slammed it's fist into another building, more screaming panicked civilians rushing past Dirk in order to get away. His eyes searched once more for Jake before he turned his attention back to the beast, his heart thumping angrily in his chest.

"Hey!"

Dirk shouts. The beast turns and stares silently at him before slamming forward, bringing his fists down hard. Dirk flash-steps out of the way, then jumping on one of the balled fist and sprinting up the length of the arm with his katana drawn and ready to cause damage. His actions are cut short though by the beasts hand that slams him into the building to the side. He groans, blood slipping past his lips. He quickly searches around the beasts feet for Jake once more then grips the side of the broken wall he'd been slammed into and readies his feet to kick off. He eyes the beast with a bloody smirk, his shades cracked and falling apart. The beast swings his hand at Dirk in which he kick offs, flipping forward and landing on the beasts arm, again sprinting forth until jumping onto it's hideous green jawline and grabbing the skin as it stumbles about. Dirk looks over his shoulder quickly to find the hand just now coming back from the wall. He grabs the shard of his katana that'd stabbed his thigh and pulls it out quickly. He kicks off the jaw and lands on the cheek bone, stabbing just above the eye. _Get out of there before you get yourself killed. How are you supposed to protect Jake if you're dead? _

"Well he's most likely dead already, so shut up and let me concentrate."

Dirk responds back flipping into the air just as the hand of the beast flies at him. He lands against the wall of the slightly tilted building, keeping his weight against the wall and his feet turned at certain angles to hold him up. _Fine, if you're not going to wait for back up, atleast lead him into the woods and away from the city. You two will be closer to the soldiers anyways. _Dirk jumps to the nearest window, catching the window pane with only three fingers and slinging himself to the one below. He kicks off from that one directly at the beast. As he had planned, it swings it's arm and he curls into a ball as he collides. He's sent flying further through the city and he lands in a crouching position at the outer skirts of the woods. He looks over his shoulder to see the beast was right behind him, roaring and shouting at him. He takes off into the woods and the sound of trees breaking and splintering aware him that things are going as planned. _Seriously though Dirk, don't get yourself killed. I still need you to repair me from our last battle with Caliborne. _

"Maybe-you could-come show up er something-I'm kinda getting my ass kicked."

Dirk whispers as he slaunters against a tree, hiding on the opposite side that the beast was on. _Dirk? Dirk Strider's getting his assed kicked? What about all your badassery? I thought that was why you went out to fight Caliborne on your own this time? _Dirk rolls his head to the side, panting as he fights to stay on his feet.

"I did it because I knew Jake was in the area."

_And you kind of failed on saving his ass huh?_  
_  
_

Dirk sighs flicking the remaining shards of his shades off his face.

"Send me some new shades."

_Alright. _ Dirk is barely able to catch them as they fall from the sky as he forced to leap forward from the destruction of the trees behind him. He uses one hand to catch himself from face planting then shifts his weight and flips heels over head swiftly to dodge another attack. He stands infront of Caliborne, his shades in place on his face and torn shirt barely hanging onto his shoulders. The beast towering over him roars angrily and slashes out at him.

"Send me another Katana."

Dirk jumping. In mid air he catches the blade that appears then takes off up the arm once landing. _Dirk, judging on how many times you attempted approaching him in that manner, I doubt you'll have any luck this time. _Seconds after Dirk is smacked off Calibornes shoulder and he crashes into the ground. He stumbles onto his feet, his shirt fluttering to his feet.

"Then what? Shall I invite him to a tea party?"

_Haha, if it works. _

"Just send me another shirt."

_Oh, another shirt? I thought you said tea party not strip party. must be the connection. _Dirk rolls his eyes and catches the shirt that flutters down from a few heads above. Another angry fist slams down in his direction and he back flips out of range. He lands on the ball of his feet as he squats. The katana laid horizontally before him as he slides his hand into the black tank top then pulled the hem over his stomach.

"Soldier! Step back!"

Dirk looks to his left at the bunch of soldiers with giant guns. He turns back to Caliborne, the question burning in his head. He quickly kicks off and slams head on into the beasts chest knocking him off balance. They both collapse as the bullets fly overhead. Dirk crawls up to Calibornes head and with his tiny hands he motions for the beast to leave.

"Before they kill you!"

They stare at each other for a second before another shout for Dirk to retreat breaks their concentration and Dirk is smacked away. Dirk looks up from where he lays and watches as the beast jumps onto his feet and makes a quick run for it. A couple soldiers dart after it but one in particular rushes over to Dirk and kicks at him.

"Bro, what the fuck!? First you try to take it on by yourself then you have some fucked up extraterrestial moment with the thing and tell it to run off!?"

Dirk props himself onto an elbow and looks away from his older brother. _Dirk, I can assure you that Caliborne is not Jake. Though he usually only shows up where ever Jake is and he disappears. _Dirk rolls his eyes and takes his brothers hand to stand.

"Have to admit though, for a new recruit, you're pretty good on you feet. Guess all your Japanese shit does come in hand."

Dave chuckles wrapping his arm around Dirks shoulders and walks him to one of the jeeps.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, Brobot is actually portrayed as more of a nonchalant skater bot that has a lot of washed up sarcastic jokes. I hope you guys don't dis him! He also sees himself as more of a human than a bot and likes to go places with Dirk. And all his stuff is labelled BB.**

**Enjoy ◥▶◂◤  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOMESTUCK.**

Dirk is over joyed when he gets the call from Jake, all he can do is look over at BB smiling toothily then answer.

_"Hey ol chap!"  
_

"Hey, you were in the area that beast attacked right? How're you doing? Are you okay?"

_"Yeah uhm, funny thing is, I don't remember what happened to me? I don't even remember Caliborne attacking?"_  
_  
_"Hmm...well...you want to hang out?_" _

Dirk asks looking down at his hand on his lap that nervously played a Skrillex beat in light taps. An area is picked and a time then the call ends. Dirk holds the phone to his chest, breathing deeply as he stares at BB with a soft smile. BB shrugs turning and going back to work on polishing his skateboard Dirk had built him only days ago.

* * *

Dirk and Jake turn the corner into a deserted street, or so it seemed before they were approached by a small group of grungy men that reeked of pure alcohol. Dirk moves before Jake as one of the guys draws a sharp pocket knife. He was tall, grimy and had a brownish black stubble growing nastily on his chin. He was made of pure muscle but he was no match for Dirk. In a swift move Dirk flips the man over his shoulders then slides around with his fist raised. Jake quietly moves towards the wall. Another man, made more of fat with white strands in his grey hair tackles Dirk from behind, latching his arms around his throat. Just before Dirk can flip the man over his shoulder a gun goes off and every one freezes.

"Get against the wall, now!"

Dirk is released and the men hurry to the wall with arms raised high. Jake walks over to Dirk, still aiming the gun at the men.

"Dirk, bring me their wallets."

Dirk is hesitant but complies, digging in the pockets of each man and retrieving their wallets. He walks back to Jake and switches the wallets for the gun as Jake searches them.

"James Hallowgae. Michael Davis. Peter kell. I'll be reporting you three to my unit."

Jake says putting the three ids in his own wallet then throwing down their belongings. He motions for Dirk to follow and takes his gun, hiding it before they reach the end of the alley. Dirk clears his throat with a balled fist before his lips. Jake looks over.

"What is it ol' chap?"

"_Unit?_"

Jake nods shoving his fists in his pockets.

"See Dirk, my grandma's in the FBI so I usually get to help out with cases. They've been trying to resolve case 53 for a while now."

Dirk raises an eyebrow, his hands sliding flat into his pockets. Jake makes a face that rushes blood through Dirks face and he looks away.

"Right, right! Case 53 is about the rape and murders that have been going down in that alley way."

"Wait, if those guys were criminals shouldn't you have arrested them?"

Jake shakes his head chuckling.

"First, I said my grandma's an agent, not me. I just get to help solve some of the cases. Second, those guys weren't capable. Just one look and I knew it wasn't them."

Dirk shrugs.

"Shouldn't they at least get beaten around a little?"

"No! I can't do that. That'd be abusing my privileges."

Dirk shrugs. Jake looks over at Dirk and for a second Dirks heart stops. His face turns red under the intense stare then Jake looks away.

"Dirk...you've been my best friend for the longest time I can remember...and...I'd like to tell you something..."

Dirk breaths in silently, his chest feeling heavy.

"Go ahead.."

Jake looks over at Dirk then grabs his shoulder, pulling him away from crowds.

"My grandmas' unit has a very new case. It has to do with Caliborne."

"They're just now working on that?"

Dirk asks leaning closer to Jakes face and whispering lower. Jake nods, leaning back a little.

"They have a lot of cases Dirk. Anyways, they're trying to arrest that guy that always tries to take on Caliborne by himself."

"What? Why?"

"Why? Haven't you seen him? He always lets Caliborne get away. The city is always wrecked because of him."

Dirk turns away biting his bottom lip then turns back, stretching his arm across Jakes back then covering Jakes ear with his hand.

"I know some stuff about that guy."

Dirk whispers, a certain tone in his voice to send shivers down Jakes spine. It works. Jake pulls away smiling uneasily.

"Strider, please, all the closeness isn't necessary."

Dirk tilts his head thumbing the people behind him and Jakes brows furrow.

"You sure? This is practically military information. Stuff like this shouldn't get out, should it?"

Jake raises an eyebrow then nods. Dirk shrugs, wrapping his arm over Jakes shoulders and moving next to Jakes ear.

"So, do you want my help?"

Jake sighs then nods. Dirk smiles sliding his fingers into Jakes hair and leaning back. His cheeks are flushed, his shades hiding his joyful eyes. Jake looks up and smiles.

"So, what exactly do you know about this guy?"

Dirk thinks back to the things BB had told him about the people that supported him.

"His fans call him The Prince of Heart. He always appears right on the dot. What more do you want me tell you? Any suggestions?"

Jake is quiet for a while until finally speaking up.

"What's his kryptonite?"

Dirks' eyebrows furrow and he looks to one side. Jake follows his gaze in thought.

"I don't know Jake. I don't know why you guys want to take down some one who's fighting to keep every one safe."

Jake rolls his eyes.

"Strider. Do you know how many deaths could have been avoided if _The Prince of Heart_ had just stayed out of the battle? Millions. Can you get me the information or not?"

Dirk stops, crossing his arms over his chest and Jake soon after, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, I can get you the information. Of course it'll take me some time, and it might even get me killed. I want something out of it."

Jake rolls his eyes.

"Money? I've got money. Dirk, I'm trying to save lives here."

Dirk nods, holding up a hand.

"Jake, you don't have to yell. I'm only being reasonable."

Jake huffs.

"I want you to go out with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy ◥▶◂◤  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOMESTUCK.**

"Prince of heart!?" Dirk rolls his eyes. BB chuckles, rolling from one side of the room to the other on his skateboard. Dirk moves over to his computer, grabs a couple of wires then connects them to BBs' circuitry. "Start posting all over the web that my names _The Prince of Heart_ so I can show Jake." BB rolls his eyes but nods in the end. Dirk sighs taking a step back and crossing his arms. "Well, you seem excited." "What do you mean?" Dirk asks, BB shrugs. "Well, I mean...you keep sighing and thinking about him and stuff." Dirk blushes turning away. Who cares if he was sighing and thinking about Jake? It was absolutely normal for a guy to think about his boyfriend and to sigh heavily. It was to him if not any other. BBs' eyes flash repeatedly until finally he unplugs himself and grins up at Dirk. "What?"BB shrugs. "Just be careful man. Jakes going to try to find out your connection with _The Prince of Heart!_" BB says the title name as if he were a ghost. Dirk rolls his eyes, pulls on his jacket and walks out, BB behind him. "So, what're you going to tell Jake?" Dirk shrugs. "I only agreed to help him so he would have to pay me back some how. Now that I can be sure that Caliborn isn't Jake and can kill him. Now that Jake and I are finally together I can die in peace...if I die."

* * *

Dirk looks over at Jake who was silent through out the entire movie. Dirk frowns, every now and then Jake would try to slips his fingers out of the tangled mess off Dirks own but the blond would only tighten his grip with a gentle smile. Jake looks around the theater, frowning, then looks back at Dirk. "Strider, we really should be doing some research. We should look for _PH._" Dirk shakes his head. "If we went searching for him, we'd die on the spot." Jake frowns. "I'm sorry, I think it's best to lay low and wait for them to show." Jake sighs nodding. "Fine." Dirk stares at Jake blushing until the other looks back at him and shrugs a _what_. "Can I kiss you?" Jakes face goes red immediately. "E-excuse me?" Dirk clears his throat. "A kiss." "No.." Dirk smiles looking back at the screen sighing. "Okay, I understand-" He stops as Jake leans forth and kisses his cheek then hurriedly leans back, wiping his lips. "Uh..." "I think...it was kind of rude for me to...say no like that...so..yeah.." Jake whispers turning. Dirk looks away blushing. "You want some more soda? Or some snacks?" Jake shrugs as Dirk stands up, their fingers parting from the others. "Uh...just some of those sour candies." "Sour Patch Kids?" Jake nods. Dirk smiles, turns then walks off. Before going to the snack bar he goes into the mens bathroom and stands over one of the sinks holding his cheek where he'd been kissed. "I need. To get. A hold of myself." Dirk whispers to himself. He smiles softly as his cheeks redden and the feeling of Jakes fingers pressed against his own fingers almost became tangible.

* * *

As Dirk walked Jake to his door BB began alerting him of Caliborns appearance. Dirk smiles, Jake was in front of him, his hands on the tan boys shoulders. He was real enough, which meant there was no more need for hesitation. Dirk could kill Caliborn. "I'll see you then." "Wait aren't we supposed to-" Dirk stares at Jake who now had his hand over his mouth. "Aren't we supposed to what?" Jake shakes his head blushing madly. "N-nothing really." Jake mumbles stepping back but Dirk pulls him back to him by his shoulders. "Aren't we supposed to...kiss our good bye?" Jakes face reddens and he looks away. Dirk smiles, leaning forward and kissing his cheek gently. "I think that should count. I'll see you later." Dirk says letting go of Jakes tense body then walking back to his motorcycle. Jake stares after him as he takes off up the hill. He covers his cheek, the blush still clear on his face. "Well...at least he isn't pushing me into anything." Jake mumbles turning and walking inside.

* * *

Dirk meets BB in an old skate park that'd been shut down a couple years ago. The blond takes the suit from BB and grimaces. "What am I? A Power Ranger?" BB chuckles. "New and improved!" Dirk rolls his eyes, taking out his small blade and cutting at the fabric. "Really Dirk? Just get out there and fight." Dirk glares at BB, putting on the motorcycle BB had snatched off some bikers motorcycle then sliding his hands into the black gloves. "BB, why'd you have to make it leather?" BB rolls his eyes. "Fine next time I'll buy you a frilly pink dress and put MLP ponies on it." Dirk shrugs taking his jet powered skate board from BB and jumping onto it. "Be careful. Don't lose your helmet and make sure the ear bud stays in." Dirk nods and takes off, flying through the forest like he'd practice just the other night with BB. He was definitely better then when he had first started flying this thing. Quickly enough he's introduced to the brightness of the night city and the screaming of the civilians. As he flies over a couple cars he can barely catch the words he knows are about him. Half the beast could be seen beyond the side of the giant, bright building up ahead. Dirk swirves into a turn, unsheathing his katana and kicking off the jet powered skateboard to land on the beasts shoulder. It swings around crazily, slamming Dirk into building after building yet the blond wouldn't let go. Finally Dirk jumps off of it and runs up the wall, flipping backwards and digging his katana into its neck. Suddenly out of no where bullets are shot at the two. Dirk quickly flips behind Caliborn, gripping his skin as he peers over his neck at the black cars surrounding the two. Dirk curses under his breath as he realizes just who were in the cars. He dashes up to the top of the monsters head and jumps just as a hand comes flying at him. As Dirk falls from above more bullets are shot, his leg hit just as he crashes against the jet powered skateboard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy ◥▶◂◤  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOMESTUCK.**

"How do I hide this? Jake's totally gonna know that it's me!" Dirk groans sitting on his bed, BB was beside him pressing a wet towel to the wound. To one side was the small metal table that held the bloodied bullet. BB shrugs stepping back letting Dirk attempt to stand.

"You really should stop. I mean...either way you'll lose." BB says sliding his arm under Dirks to give him leverage.

"I know what's at stake BB, I know this isn't some childs play. I have a serious job to do and I'm not going to quit." Dirk says firmly. BB frowns. "Dirk, you're not thinking about what I'm trying to explain. I'm talking about being this _Prince of Heart_ vigilanty. I'm talking about Jake and your own life. It's pointless to continue playing this game with him. You either lose your life or him. They're not gonna take you as a prisoner. He said it himself. _He_ wants you dead." The blond doesn't look up, his gaze stays glued on the ground.

"Maybe I can make him...love me...and maybe...maybe he'll change his mind." Dirk says with a pathetic tone in his voice, BB looks away before their eyes can meet.

"It's pointless Dirk. He's not gonna put love over his job." The robot says softly, Dirk sighs heavily, "I'm hungry, make me something to eat okay?" BB nods walking Dirk to his table and sitting him down in one of the chairs.

"You know, Caliborn could show at any moment and you could be two injured to fight. The F.B.I. are most likely waiting for Caliborn to see if the _Prince of Heart_ will show up with a gun wound."

Dirk is quiet for a while until finally answering. "Then I'll send a different _Prince of Heart _out to fight. One who can't get hurt by bullets." BBs jaw drops and he shakes his head. "No, I'd make you look like a fool."

Dirk shakes his head chucklinig. "Now, you're really fit for this task. You can't fail me. This plan is bullet proof."

"Literally?" BB says with a grins on his metalic lips. Dirk nods smiling.

* * *

Dirk and BB had spent almost all day lounging around the small apartment doing practically nothing but watching TV, mainly rap battles and skateboarding tournaments. Finally BB sits up and turns to Dirk with a frightenned face. "He..he's uh...crap...I gotta..get ready dude!" BB stutters jumping to his feet and hurring into the bedroom to find Dirks equipment. Dirk stands from the couch and limps after him. He leans against the door frame and watches as BB fumbles with the clothing.

"Wait, does this mean I have to limp?"

"No, you don't have a gun wound remember?"

"Oh-oh yeah okay!" BB says then grabs the helmet Dirk had remodeled to fit BBs metalic head. Dirk clears his throat and BB turns around. "What're you doing?" Dirk asks pointing at the orange long scarf BB was wearing.

"Oh uh...well...you see...I have a metal neck...so this scarf could cover it-"

"But it totally clashes with the out fit, plus you could get killed if it got caught some where." Dirk says waving a hand up and down to emphasize what he was saying. BB frowns. "Come on man, you'll see, I'll rock this thing."

* * *

"Alright, Caliborn is-"

"I know, I'm the robot here, I can calculate." BB says looking down at Dirk who was frowning. "Sorry."

"It's fine, go."

BB nods, squating a bit as the jet powered skateboard hummed beneath his metal feet. Dirk steps back and BB takes off across the city. Soon Caliborns head was in sight and he drew his katana. Beneath him he could hear the roar of people cheering him on. Some thing inside snapped and he grins wolvishly, jumping off the skateboard and landing on the beasts shoulder and sprinting toward it's face. Before he can reach the targets face he's swatted off. He crashes against a building, almost breaking the wall and crashing inside. He groans, static blurring his sight. As he looks up through the bluriness all he can see is a fist coming in his direction. He jerks his body forward to dodge the hit but his left arm was caught between the rocks. _Shit_ is all he's able to say before he's smashed beneath the fist. As the fist draws back his body falls from the wall down. The ground beneath him was drawing closer and closer until finally he crashed against something red and orangy like flames, though it was metal like him. He sits up quickly, jerking the skateboard away from the buildings and in the direction of Caliborn. He jumps to his feet and looks down at his left arm. Not only was it a bit crushed but the clothing over it was tearing. The silver wasn't very visable but he feared any more tearing. He looks ahead, focusing his eyes and his form as he neared the beast.

_"You okay?"_ Dirks voice sounds in his metal head. He replies through text _I wasn't fucking built for this. _BB complains. _"Please, I know what I built you for. You can take this, just don't get distracted." _BB grumbles under his breath as he flies over the beast. Finally he jumps off the skateboard and falls downward over Caliborns head. He's able to stab the very hand that smacks him away before it does so. He crashes on to the ground and rolls onto his stomach. The robot looks up at the beast and shakily pulls himself into the woods. The beast was behind him, almost stomping down on him, he was terrified and weak. Suddenly he's lifted from the ground and pulled onto the jet powered skateboard. He stumbles onto his feet and clings onto the blond human. "Thanks Dirk..." BB grumbles as they fly off.


End file.
